Noway
is a Rank E Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "He rejects everything with a "No way!" Becoming a brain-surgeon astronaut is easier than getting past him". Noway evolves into Impass starting at level 29. Appearance Noway resembles a cream-colored wall with a blue-colored roof and a diamond-patterned base. He has yellowish-colored arms and legs, diminutive eyes and a odd-shaped mouth, both with orange lining. He wears sandals. Gallery Murikabe YW2-011.png Murikabe medal.png|Yo-Kai medal noway mmoments.jpg Personality He usually speaks by saying "no way". He does not do something unless being told to not do so, in which he does it -using reverse psychology-. Relationships Abilities and Powers Noway has the power to make someone say "impossible" ("no way" in the English dub) with a clap of his hand and sending an energy wave towards his target and therefore, they can't do something. However, this ability can be used against Noway through the power of reverse psychology, which reverses his power's effectiveness. Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Noway appears in grass spots and house crawlspaces everywhere in Uptown Springdale. Quotes * Befriended: "There's no way I can beat you! So then I join you!" * Loafing: "Maybe later." * Receiving food (favourite):' '"Good!" * Receiving food (normal): "It's OK." * Receiving food (disliked): "No way!" History In the anime, Noway possessed Nate and made him say "No Way" with him still having full realization of his mouth to a barbeque party planned by Kaite. Once Nate goes to the school roof, he starts searching for Noway, and eventually uncovers the Yo-Kai close to the roof access door despite Whisper's skepticism. When asked to check up on what Yo-Kai they were facing, Noway struck with his abilities, making Whisper unable to do so, though Nate pops Whisper's head open to get at Whisper's pad. With Whisper still possessed, Nate summons Tattletell because she only says "Tell" and his line of thinking was that she should be immune to Noway's abilities because of her limited speech; alas, she was not. Undeterred, Nate summons Blazion, with his line of thinking being that Blazion would be too motivated to be swayed; alas he was, though he did put up a good fight in the end when he got the receiving end of an additional "No Way" clap. Bummed out at Blazion's loss to Noway, Nate asked for help from Whisper, but loses his cool when the still-possessed butler kept saying no. It was only when Nate said "don't help me" did Whisper go into action and started giving Noway a piece of his mind. Once he realized exactly what was going on with Whisper, Nate summoned Jibanyan to soften Noway up by using reverse psychology when he got possessed by Noway, then trapped Noway in place by having him say "No way!" himself, who now cannot say it, then obtained Noway's medal by asking him to not be his friend. Trivia Origin Noway is based on the , a wall-shaped youkai that renders itself invisible and impedes travelers on the road by blocking it with its tall, wide body. Going around it or trying to push it down is useless, as he's immovable and can extend his body as much as he wants. The only way to make it disappear it to tap the ground at his feet with one's walking stick. "Nurikabe" is also the name of a logic puzzle where the player has to figure out the number of white spaces in a grid by using the numbers written on it, and darken the "invisible walls" around them with a pencil. Name Origin * "Noway" is a contraction of the phrase ''no way! * "Murikabe" is a pun/portmanteau of muri (無理, "impossible", or "no way!"/"can't do it!" when used as an exclamation), and nurikabe. In other languages * Japanese: ムリカベ Murikabe * Korean: 무리담 Muridam * French: Nanpart * Spanish: Nihablar * Italian: Nono-no Category:Tough Tribe Category:Ganso Army Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters